This invention relates to an apparatus for a recessed lamp fixture.
Recessed lamp fixtures are widely used in residential, commercial and institutional settings to provide light in a selective decorative manner.
Most recessed lamp fixtures are made with a full "plaster frame" for mounting the fixture behind a ceiling or wall panel, with a lamp housing permanently affixed to the frame in a non-selectable manner. The traditional construction of recessed lamp fixtures, however, fails to satisfy the more recent need for efficiently constructed and performing fixtures.
Mandatory building codes and standards require recessed light fixtures to be more efficient and result in reduced weight, size, airflow allowances, power consumption, and cost of operation. To meet this need the entire fixture, including the plaster frame and lamp housing, must have more integrated assemblies, reduced parts, size, weight and cost. In order to reduce airflow through the fixture, seams and openings for fasteners must be sealed or eliminated. These fixtures must also be rapidly adaptable for installation, in various locations, with minimal preparation and fastener requirements.
In addition, there is a clear economic benefit to having a recessed fixture that provides interchangeability of parts, particularly with regard to lamp housings, reflectors and trim rings of various shapes and sizes. This demand is addressed by the present invention by providing a common mounting frame with interchangeable lamp housings and other components.